


Лунный свет

by Yozhik



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Лунный свет

В лунном свете её кожа серебрится, и только на руках словно чёрный узор, и она рассеянно облизывает пальцы.  
Если не обращать внимания на то, что она слишком похожа на человека, настолько, что это пугает – она даже красива, экзотической, опасной красотой, как красивы дикие звери, которых отделяет от тебя безопасное расстояние.  
Антон берёт её за руку – ладони холодные, чуть влажные, липкие, не хочется думать, почему – и говорит:  
\- Пойдём.  
Её тело не замечает чужого прикосновения, она забыла, как сильно их ненавидит, да и какая ей разница, когда давным-давно, в мире, которого, может, и не было, умерли все, кого она когда-либо любила.


End file.
